


Acquire the Target

by FoxRafer



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the November 2010 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. No real spoilers (other than the overall premise of the show)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acquire the Target

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 2010 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). No real spoilers (other than the overall premise of the show)

Nikita stayed close to the stalls, blending into the shadows along the midway. Division agents stood out like jagged scars in the crowd, backup for the primary team escorting a terrorist who'd bargained his way to freedom courtesy of Percy.

She'd spotted the sniper when she arrived. Clearly not Division, they were most likely here on an identical mission to her own and Nikita was content to let them have the kill.

But then Michael appeared, inconveniently between the target and the unknown shooter. Nikita assessed the situation in a second, then readjusted her sight and brought the sniper down.


End file.
